Vengeance
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Aku tertarik untuk menggorok lehernyaa!" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya./ YunJae (Yaoi)


_**Tittle : Vengeance**_

 _ **Writer : NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre : Romance? Familly? Friendship? A Little bit Angst?**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Han Youngwoong**_

 _ **Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 _ **PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

" _Annyeong_ … Jung Yunho _imnida_." Pemuda bermata sipit berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum menatap teman-teman barunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya –terutama para perempuan ketika memandang kagum dan gemas padanya.

"Mari kita lihat dimana kau akan duduk, Yunho." Ucap sang guru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas hingga ia menyadari, " _Yah_! Dimana Kim Jaejoong?!" tanyanya.

"Tadi sebelum bel masuk, dia dipanggil Kepala Sekolah, Pak Guru." Ucap sang ketua kelas.

Sang guru mengangguk paham. "Yunho, duduklah di kursi nomor dua dari jendela itu. Di samping Park Yoochun! Yoochun, angkat tanganmu!"

Siswa bernama Park Yoochun itu segera mengangkat tangannyaa.

Usai member hormat pada sang guru Yunho segera menuju kursinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat jendela tetapi mengingat sudah ada sebuah tas disana sehingga Yunho memilih kursi yang memang tersedia untuknya. Ia siswa baru sehingga ia tidak boleh berbuat ulah.

Sang guru mulai pelajarannya. Pelajaran Seni Budaya yang santai dan tidak memerlukan sari pati perasan otak untuk bisa memahaminya. Pelajaran ini biasanya membahas tentang kesenian tradisional dan budaya-budaya lampau yang kini sudah banyak dilupakan oleh generasi muda.

Srak!

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, seorang murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas. " _Mianhae_ , Pak. Saya terlambat masuk kelas karena tadi dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah." Ucapnya pada sang guru. Sang guru hanya mengangguk singkat lantas menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tidak mungkin sang guru memarahi murid paling pintar di sekolah karena terlambat masuk kelas dengan alasan dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Mata Yunho membulat ketika siswa yang baru masuk itu menatapnya –atau itu hanya perasaan Yunho saja. Tubuhnya mengejang seolah-olah melihat mayat hidup yang bangkit dari kuburnya. Yunho membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara namun suaranya tidak mau keluar.

"Ada urusan apa si tua botak itu memanggilmu, Jae?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara pelan. Suara pelan yang mampu mengembalikan kewarasan Yunho yang untuk beberapa detik lamanya membatu.

Yang dipanggil Jae itu melirik sekilas pada Yunho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. "Bukan hal yang penting. Murid baru?"

"Namanya Jung Yunho." Jawab Yoochun.

"Oh…."

Yunho tidak tahu mengapa tetapi tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin membasahi kulitnya, jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan. Otot-ototnya mengejang tanpa alasan jelas membuatnya seperti seorang pesakitan yang sedang menunggu vonis hukuman mati.

 **3 3 3**

"Kenapa sejak pertama masuk kelas kau selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong, Yun?" Ahra, ketua kelas itu bertanya pada Yunho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong yang sedang makan deobboki bersama Yoochun.

"Namanya benar-benar Kim Jaejoong? Bukan Han Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

Ahra menatap Yunho bingung, "Jaejoong bermarga Kim, dia anak tunggal dikeluarganya."

"Hm…" gumam Yunho.

"Dia murid paling pandai disekolah walaupun begitu dia sedikit badung dan kasar. Mungkin karena ia bergaul dengan Park Yoochun yang aneh itu." Komentar Ahra. "Sejujurnya banyak yang diam-diam menyukai Jaejoong. Kemarin ada seorang adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta padanya tetapi ditolak. Yah, wajar saja mengingat yang menyatakan cinta adalah seorang laki-laki. Setahuku Jaejoong memang baru putus dari Pacarnya Hae Jo kelas sebelah tetapi ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki padahal kau laki-laki sedikit menyeramkan…"

"Ada seorang _namja_ yang juga pernah menyatakan cinta padaku." Ucap Yunho.

" _Mwo_?" seketika Ahra menoleh menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Apakah Jaejoong tipe orang pendiam?"

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sedikit badung dan kasar. Dia kadang berkelahi dengan siswa kelas lain. Pernah waktu kelas 2 kemarin aku melihatnya menghajar senior yang mengatainya cantik." Cerita Ahra. "Jaejoong akan diam ketika dia tertidur saat mengikuti pelajaran yang dibencinya. Tidak ada guru yang akan memprotes tindakannya mengingat otaknya benar-benar jenius."

"Oh…" sahut Yunho lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ahra.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Tunggu aku!"

 **3 3 3**

" _Yah_ Jung Yunho! Tunggu aku!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh begitu nama Yunho disebut. Mengabaikan keusilan Yoochun yang mencuri setengah porsi _deobboki_ nya dari piring. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan teman sekelas barunya itu. Jaejoong tidak berniat berteman dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun melihat bahwa Yunho seolah menghindarinya karena alasan tertentu.

"Kau tertarik pada anak baru itu?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya setelah menyadari kemana arah pandangan sahabatnya.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Mata Yoochun terbelalak.

"Aku tertarik untuk menggorok lehernyaa!" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

Yoochun tidak berkedip melihat perubahan aura disekitar sahabatnya, seperti ada sosok lain yang mengendalikan sahabatnya. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya akan menghajar orang yang mencari gara-gara dengannya tetapi kali ini… bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho bertukar kata tetapi sahabatnya itu ingin menggorok leher si murid baru? Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan pemikirannya sendiri.

 **3 3 3**

Pulang sekolah ini ada pemandangan berbeda, bukan karena kunjungan artis maupun kunjungan dari presiden melainkan kehadiran Jaejoong pada anak tangga terakhir yang menghadang langkah kaki Yunho. Kalau boleh jujur Yunho sedang tidak –belum ingin berurusan dengan Jaejoong dalam hal apapun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman ketika mata bulat indah itu menatap tepat padanya. Ada sesuatu hal dalam diri Jaejoong yang tidak Yunho sukai namun harus ia akui bahwa Jaejoong memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

"Kita satu kelompok untuk tugas sastra klasik." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Alis Yunho terangkat. Ya, guru mata pelajaran sastra klasik tadi memang menyebut nama Yunho dan Jaejoong namun Yunho sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan. "Lalu?"

"Biasanya aku satu kelompok dengan si _play_ _boy_ Yoochun tetapi karena kali ini aku diharuskan satu kelompok denganmu maka aku akan mengatakan ini sekali padamu." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang justru berjalan mundur menjauhinya. "Besok kita kerjakan tugas itu! Harus selesai karena aku kurang suka mengerjakan tugas bersama orang lain."

"Kau tipe individu ya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh. "Aku tidak suka menilai kualitas seseorang entah dia orang brengsek ataupun orang baik-baik karena itu aku lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatunya sendiri. Kalaupun terpaksa harus mengerjakannya secara kelompok maka harus diselesakan dalam waktu sehari." Ucap Jaejoong. "Jadi besok kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas itu, ku tunggu kau pukul 9 pagi di Cssiopeia café. Kalau kau sampai terlambat akan ku coret dari daftar nama kelompok!"

Yunho tersenyum bodoh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah Jaejoong padahal Jaejoong mirip dengan orang yang pernah ia kenal dulu. "Seperti dua mata koin yang berlawanan dan tidak akan pernah bisa dipertemukan." Gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. "Kim Jaejoong…"

 **3 3 3**

Esok harinya Yunho mendatangi Cassiopeia café sebelum waktu perjanjiannya dengan Jaejoong, ia sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menyenangkan hati Jaejoong namun rencananya sia-sia belaka karena nyatanya Jaejoong sudah berada disalah satu kursi yang berada di sudut café dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dan laptop dihadapannya. Yunho berjalan menghampirinya dengan sedikit lesu.

"Kau datang lebih awal?" tanya Yunho. Ditariknya kursi yang berada di samping Jaejoong lantas menghempaskan dirinya dengan tidak nyaman diatasnya.

"Aku menginap di sini semalam." Ucap Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah buku tebal. "Ini café milik keluarga Yoochun." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, Jaejoong menunjuk arah kasir, Yunho mengikuti petunjuk Jaejoong. Dibalik meja kasir sudah berdiri Park Yoochun dengan senyum khasnya, tangannya melambai menyalami Yunho.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Komentar Yunho.

"Aku sudah memesan camilan dan minuman untuk kita berdua tetapi akan diantar nanti tepat pukul 9 karena sebelumnya kita berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 9."

"Kau yang menyuruh bukan kita yang berjanji."

"… soal aku dan Yoochun yang mirip sepasang kekasih… kalaupun aku mau mengencani seorang _namja_ aku akan mencari _namja_ yang jauh lebih hebat daripada diriku sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan yang Jaejoong lontarkan. Remaja bermata setajam musang itu lantas menatap lekat pada Jaejoong seolah sedang membaca ekspresi wajah menawannya.

"Aku meminjam laptop Yoochun untuk mengerjakan tugas kita." Jaejoong mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku dan menyodorkannya pada Yunho. "Aku sudah menandai bagian-bagian yang penting. Tugasmu hanya mengetiknya saja."

Sekali lagi Yunho merasa sangat bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perkataan Jaejoong seolah-olah teman sekelasnya itu memiliki sihir. "Aku mulai dari yang mana?"

"Ini." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah buku yang halamannya terbuka –juga penuh dengan coretan-coretan warna-warni.

 **3 3 3**

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri ya?" tanya Yoochun sambil meletakkan 2 gelas minuman soda di atas meja. "Sejak semalam dia mencari materi yang sesuai dengan tugas kelompok kalian." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang terlelap.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik sepertinya." Ucap Yunho. Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika Yoochun menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Begitulah… kami berteman sejak TK. Yah, terpaksa berteman mungkin karena hanya aku yang dia kenal kala itu." Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Kalau lelah istirahatlah! Minuman itu gratis jadi tidak usah bayar. Aku harus kembali bekerja –membantu menjaga kasir." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak.

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Yunho mengamati wajah lelah Jaejoong. Toh tugasnya mengetik sudah selesai sejak tadi. Yunho baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat namun indah. Bulu matanya sangat lentik, bibirnya merah alami lagi penuh, rambutnya… terasa halus ketika Yunho membelai helaian hitam itu. Kulitnya terasa kenyal ketika Yunho mengelusnya.

"Eung…" erang Jaejoong ketika tidurnya diganggu.

Buru-buru Yunho menarik tangannya yang sudah lancing menjelajahi wajah Jaejoong. Mata kecilnya melirik Jam dinding klasik yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk, tepat pukul 4 sore. Yunho meregangkang otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal sebelum mengambil minuman soda yang Yoochun berikan, menyeruputnya sambil melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih terlelap. Pikiran nakal Yunho muncul.

" _Bagaiman rasanya mencium pipi kenyal itu? Bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir merah penuh yang sangat menggairahkan itu?"_

Yunho nyaris tersedak menyadari pikiran liar yang merasukinya.

 **3 3 3**

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah kemari?" tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya berjalan menjauhi bangunan café Cassiopeia. Petang sebentar lagi datang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang, toh tugas mereka pun sudah selesai dikerjakan.

"Aku… mungkin menjadi penyebab salah seorang teman sekelasku dulu bunuh diri." Jawab Yunho sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Terkejut, mata bulat indah milik Jaejoong menatap lekat Yunho –tidak percaya pada apa yang pemuda berkulit tan itu katakan.

Yunho tersenyum getir melihat ekspresi yang Jaejoong perlihatkan. "Disekolah lamaku, aku cukup populer. Aku ikut ekskul basket. Aku menjadi ketua tim sekaligus pemain andalan, para gadis selalu meneriakkan namaku setiap kali aku berlatih." Yunho mulai bercerita, Jaejoong menyimaknya dengan seksama. "… ada seseorang –dia _namja_ yang sering melihatku latihan, memberiku makanan kecil dan surat cinta. Dia begitu memperhatikanku hingga menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Lalu kau menolaknya, dia frustasi dan bunuh diri?" tanya Jaejoong menebak. "Konyol sekali!" Jaejoong tertawa mengejek.

"Aku bilang padanya bila dia rela menyerahkan dirinya padaku, akan ku pertimbangkan untuk menjadi pacarnya." Ralat Yunho.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, berdiri membatu tepat dipintu masuk menuju taman bermain anak-anak. Matanya nanar menatap Yunho yang kini juga menatapnya. Angin yang berhembus terasa lebih dingin dan jahat daripada sebelumnya. Jaejoong masih belum beranjak dari keterdiamannya.

"Dan kau melakukannya? Kau… kau tidur dengannya? _Namja_ itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Ya, aku melakukannya." Jawab Yunho. "Dengan memaksa…." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah, rasanya tenggorokannya tersumbat oleh biji kedondong licik yang membuatnya kesakitan tiba-tiba. "Memaksa? Berarti kau memerkosanya?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah, "Dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Kasar, brutal dan penuh keterpaksaan." Ucap Yunho dengan suara sedikit parau. "Ku pikir tidak apa-apa melakukannya dengan _namja_ karena ia tidak akan bisa hamil. Tetapi…"

"Tetapi?"

"Dia mengandung anakku…."

Mata Jaejoong semakin nanar mendengar penuturan Yunho. "Kau lari dari tanggung jawab?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku bersedia dan akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan yang sudah ku lakukan padanya. Aku pun sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuaku tentang hal ini. Sayangnya…" Yunho terdiam. Mata sipitnya yang menyemat nelangsa itu menatap putus asa mutiara hitam Jaejoong yang jernih.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, ada perasaan takut ketika menunggu Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia terlalu frustasi dan putus asa sehingga memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Ia ditemukan tidak bernyawa oleh orang tuanya. Ia meminum seratus biji obat tidur dosis tinggi." Lanjut Yunho. "Orang tuaku yang mengetahui hal itu segera memindahkanku kemari."

"Siapa namanya?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Ada keraguan besar yang menyergapnya –melarangnya menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ajukan.

"Siapa namanya? Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Han Youngwoong." Jawab Yunho.

Napas Jaejoong tersengal. Bibir merahnya digigitnya semakin keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah bercak kemerahan diatas permukaannya.

"Namanya Han Youngwoong." Yunho mengulangi jawabannya. "Dia… kau dan dia memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip, suara kalian juga. Hanya saja sifat kalian berbeda bagaikan dua mata koin. Entah kebetulan atau tidak…"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjerit histeris, sepasang mata indahnya mengalirkan air mata. Berkali-kali sahabat Park Yoochun itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah-olah mengingkari sesuatu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh kepedihan sebelum akhirnya lari pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang membatu –terkejut atas reaksi yang Jaejoong berikan padanya.

 **3 3 3**

"Sudah satu minggu Jaejoong tidak berangkat sekolah. Kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang sibuk menggoda adik kelas ketika antre membeli makanan di kantin.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Joongie tidak mau membalas sms dan emailku. Telponku pun diacuhkan olehnya. Dia belum pernah seperti ini padaku. Semarah apapun dia padaku dia akan tetap membalas ketika aku berusaha menghubunginya –meskipun aku dapat bonus bogem mentah darinya." Jawab Yoochun. "Hari ini aku akan datang ke rumahnya untuk melihat keadaannya."

"Ke rumahnya? Boleh aku ikut?"

Yoochun menatap Yunho curiga.

"Ayolah… besok tugas kelompok kami harus dikumpulkan, aku butuh dia untuk diskusi."

"Baiklah." Jawab Yoochun akhirnya.

 **3 3 3**

Rumah Jaejoong dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari sekolahan tetapi untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga, Yoochun dan Yunho memilih untuk menggunakan bus. Hanya sekitar 10 menit perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah Jaejoong bila menggunakan bus. Yunho sengaja tidak mengatakan pada Yoochun bahwa dirinya biasanya pulang pergi sekolah naik mobil pribadi, Yunho rasa tidak perlu mengumbar kekayaan orang tuanya dilingkungan barunya.

"Apa orang tua Jaejoong selalu di rumah?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka berjalan dari halte bus menuju gang rumah Jaejoong.

"Ibunya punya toko kue…" Yoochun menunjuk sebuah toko kue bernama JJ Cake di seberang jalan. "Kalau ayahnya biasanya bekerja, ayahnya punya klinik sendiri."

"Ayahnya seorang dokter?"

"Dokter gigi." Jawab Yoochun.

"Jaejoong tidak punya saudara?" tanya Yunho. Meskipun Ahra –si ketua kelas sudah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal tidak ada salahnya bagi Yunho untuk mengorek informasi dari sahabat Jaejoong sendiri.

Yoochun menunjukkan raut ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. "Sekarang iya." Ucapnya akhirnya. Yoochun berbelok memasuki sebuah halaman rumah lantai dua bergaya minimalis modern. Halaman itu cukup rindang dengan beberapa pohon buah, bunga-bunga dalam pot yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga rumput hijau yang dijaga pertumbuhannya.

"Sekarang iya? Maksudmu? Sebelumnya Jaejoong punya saudara?" tanya Yunho. Rasa ingin tahunya tergelitik jawaban rancu yang diberikan oleh Yoochun.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Jaejoong nanti." Sahut Yoochun yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah bercat bata itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama seorang _ahjumma_ sudah membukakan pintu untuk Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Joongie ada, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ada di kamarnya, Yoochun _sshi_." Jawab sang _ahjumma_.

"Kalau begitu kami langsung ke atas saja, _Ahjumma_. Jangan repot-repot karena kami sudah membawa camilan sendiri." Yoochun memamerkan kantung plastik besar berisi _snack_ dan minuman ringan pada sang _ahjumma_.

Layaknya rumah sendiri, tanpa sungkan Yoochun berjalan memasuki rumah Jaejoong, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kemudian menuju salah satu pintu yang mana pada daun pintunya tertempel poster anime dengan pedang panjang ditangannya. Yoochun mengetuk daun pintu sebanyak tiga kali namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku masuk, Jae…." Ucap Yoochun sebelum membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Kamar itu tidak begitu luas namun ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati, selain kasur dan meja belajar didalam kamar Jaejoong pun terdapat sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang berisi berbagai jenis buku dan DVD, ada pula sebuah televisi lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Pada dinding kamar terdapat berbagai hiasan, mulai dari jam dinding berbentuk gajah, mendali-mendali hingga foto-foto keluarga.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Yunho yang melihat sosok Jaejoong berselimut di atas ranjang.

"Keringatnya banyak, mungkin dia sedang demam. Biarkan saja dia tidur. Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun." Ucap Yoochun, "Tapi kalau 30 menit lagi dia tidak bangun aku akan pulang, kau bisa menunggunya bila ingin mendiskusikan tugas kelompok kalian."

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Sahut Yunho.

 **3 3 3**

Satu jam kemudian Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kebas dan pegal, kepalanya pusing, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Jaejoong menatap layar televisi yang menyala. Di atas karpet yang berada di depan televisi duduk teman sekelas sekaligus rekan kerjanya untuk tugas mata pelajaran sastra klasik. Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurnya, menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan berjalan menuju arah televisi dan duduk di hadapan Yunho yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Obatmu…" Yunho menunjuk beberapa butir obat yang diletakkan di atas baki. "Tadi ibumu mengantarkannya kemari bersama dengan snack dan jus untukku."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Satu jam yang lalu mungkin. Yoochun baru saja pergi untuk membantu cafénya." Jawab Yunho.

"Tujuanmu?"

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, caranya berbicara sedikit kurang bersahabat. Terdengar ketus dan dingin. "Mendiskusikan tugas, itu yang ku katakan pada Yoochun ketika memintanya untuk mengajakku ikut kemari. Tetapi sebenarnya alasanku hanyalah ingin melihat kondisimu."

"Kau sudah melihat kondisiku, kan? Kau boleh pulang sekarang!" Jaejoong terdegar seperti sedang mengusir Yunho dan Yunho pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh pengusiran yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam penuh selidik, menyadari bahwa Yunho memegang 'sesuatu' yang terlarang bagi orang lain bahkan untuk Yoochun sekalipun.

"Yoochun bilang dulu kau pernah punya saudara. Kemana saudaramu sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

Yunho menutup album foto yang berada di atas pangkuannya selama beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelumnya ia mengambil sebuah foto dan diperlihatkan pada Jaejoong. "Han Jaejoong dan Han Youngwoong…" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, penuh kesedihan, kekecewaan dan penyesalan. "Aku sedikit berharap bahwa kemiripan kalian hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata, agar perasaanku bisa bebas dan aku bisa memulai kehidupan baruku, lepas dari bayang-bayang penyesalan atas dosa yang telah ku lakukan."

Jaejoong diam.

"Sejujurnya aku menyukaimu. Dengan cara yang tidak ku mengerti aku tertarik padamu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pikiran dan otakku darimu. Tetapi fakta bahwa kau adalah saudara dari orang itu membuatku… membuatku merasa bersalah, merasa berdosa telah begitu berharap padamu." Lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong masih tidak menyahut.

Yunho ikut terdiam. Diam yang memuakkan.

"Youngwoong adalah adikku. Dia llahir sepuluh menit setelahku." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. "Pada umur lima tahun orang tua kami bercerai. Youngwoong ikut dengan ayahku sementara aku ikut ibuku. Kami memiliki keluarga sendiri-sendiri setelah orang tua kami memilih pasangan hidup yang baru. Kami sering bertukar surat ataupun kartu post." Jaejoong menarik laci yang berada di bawah televisi, mengambil sebuah buku tebal usang, membuka-buka halamannya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah surat terselip diantara halamannya. Mengambil surat itu lantas memberikannya pada Yunho.

Yunho yang bingung hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dan memegang surat itu dalam diamnya.

"Surat terakhir Youngwoong. Kau boleh membacanya."

 **3 3 3**

" _Joongie, apa kau bahagia disana? Aku… aku menyukai seseorang tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa suka itu kenapa begini menyakitkan? Apa kau juga menyukai seseorang, Joongie? Teman sekelasmu mungkin atau kakak kelas? Ah, apa ada adik kelas yang kau sukai? Aku menyukainya Joongie. Sangat menyukainya. Tetapi kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu padaku? Aku menyukainya tetapi aku tidak suka ketika dia menyentuhku. Rasanya sangat menakutkan. Aku takut, Joongie. Ia melakukannya dengan kasar penuh paksaan. Aku tidak menyukai apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Joongie, aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang di dalam perutku tumbuh nyawa yang keberadaannya tidak ku inginkan. Aku belum siap menerima semua ini. Terlalu mendadak untukku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Joongie?"_

 **3 3 3**

Yunho menelan susah payah ludahnya sendiri seolah-olah kerongkongannya tersumbat oleh biji salak. Matanya nanar menatap wajah Jaejoong. Rasa bersalah, berdosa, menyesal dan bingung membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang muram dan nelangsa.

"Dia adik yang ku sayangi. Tahukah kau perasaanku ketika membaca surat seperti itu? Tahukah kau perasaanku ketika tiga hari setelah surat itu datang aku menerima kabar bahwa adikku mati bunuh diri dengan cara tragis?" tanya Jaejoong. Sepasang mata indahnya memerah dan berair.

"Maafkan aku." Pinta Yunho dengan suara parau.

"Memaafkanmu pun tidak akan bisa membuatnya hidup lagi." Ucap Jaejoong. "Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya berada diposisiku? Bila setiap minggu kau menerima surat dari adikmu yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tertekan karena ditindas, dibully oleh teman sekolahnya hanya karena menyukai seseorang? Seseorang bernama Jung Yunho sepertimu!"

"Jae…"

"Pulanglah! Jangan biarkan aku menerjang dan membunuhmu!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…."

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga memerah sebelum dengan sangat cepat menerjang Yunho hingga jatuh terlentang dan mendaratkan beberapa kepalan tinju pada wajah tampan Yunho yang pasrah menerimanya.

"Kau brengsek! Kau sudah membunuh adikku, keparat!" maki Jaejoong disela air matanya.

"Aku berhak menerimanya, Jae. Aku berhak menerimanya…. Pukul aku sepuasmu bila itu bisa membuat hatimu lega."

 **3 3 3**

Hari-hari berikutnya seperti hari kelabu bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya tidak pernah bertukar sapa lagi seolah-olah mereka tidak saling kenal. Kalaupun keduanya terpaksa dihadapkan pada situasi harus saling bicara, keduanya memilih menganggap lawan bicara masing-masing adalah sosok transparan yang abstrak. Hal itu berlanjut hingga hari kelulusan tiba.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong menyandang predikat sebagai siswa lulusan dengan nilai terbaik bukan hanya satu sekolahan melainkan satu provinsi. Setelah pidato singkat dari kepala sekolah dan penyerahan ijazah semua lulusan bergegas meninggalkan aula. Mereka menyebar, ada yang melakukan foto-foto bersama sahabatnya, ada yang makan dipinggir jalan bersama, ada yang langsung pulang bahkan ada yang saling menyatakan cinta.

"Mungkin ini hari terakhir kita bertatap muka. Tidak adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Jaejoong ketika sahabat Park Yoochun itu sedang berjalan menyusuri bangsal sekolah yang sepi sendirian.

"Menghajarmu sampai mati pun tidak akan mengembalikan adikku." Ucap Jaejoong. Dulu ketika Yunho ke rumahnya, Jaejoong sudah menghajar Yunho sampai pemuda bermata setajam mata musang itu terkulai lemas bersimbah darah bahkan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu belum sanggup menutup lubang dalam hati Jaejoong akibat kesalahan yang sudah Yunho lakukan pada mendiang adiknya.

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh. "Adikku memohon padamu agar kau mau dengannya sementara kau dengan mudahnya mengajakku berkencan? Apa kau tidak tahu malu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih baik tidak tahu malu sekarang daripada aku menyesal seumur hidupku nantinya." Ucap Yunho.

"Kemana kau mau mengajakku? Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka pergi ketempat-tempat cengeng seperti taman atau tempat karoke." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Mau ke hotel?"

"Kelas?"

"Bintang lima tentu saja."

"Jemput aku pukul 8, malam ini!" perintah Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun salam perpisahan yang lain.

 **3 3 3**

"Maafkan kelakuan Joongie tempo hari, Yun. _Ahjumma_ tidak tahu apa yang meerasukinya." Ucap ibu Jaejoong ketika Yunho datang ke rumah Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya sesuai janji mereka –Jaejoong yang menentukan waktunya tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa _Ahjumma_ …." Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Bukan karena perkataan ibu Jaejoong melainkan karena tatapan menusuk Jaejoong padanya.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Bu…." Jaejoong mencium pipi ibunya lantas berjalan menuju mobil Yunho –Yunho datang lengkap dengan supir dan mobil mewahnya.

"Permisi _Ahjumma_ …." Ucap Yunho.

"Hati-hati…." Pesan ibu Jaejoong.

 **3 3 3**

Sebuah kamar VIP dengan vasilitas super lengkap dan pelayanan super memuaskan merupakan kamar yang dipesan oleh Yunho. Sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Yunho baik itu makanan, minuman atau benda-benda yang sekiranya tidak –belum berada didalam kamar mewah itu.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu memedulikan apa yang Yunho lakukan. Ia memilih menikmati sebotol wine mahalnya –yang dipesan oleh Yunho tentu saja di balkon kamar sambil menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang kala itu bersih penuh serbuk bintang.

"Kemarilah, Jae…" pinta Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar.

Jaejoong menoleh sesaat pada Yunho, meneguk kembali cairan merah itu langsung dari mulut botol sebelum berjalan menuju arah Yunho.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi, kan? Makanlah dulu."

Jaejoong mengamati wajah Yunho dengan seksama, tersenyum bodoh kemudian berkata, "Kau… kau mengajakku berkencan tepat dimalam kelulusan untuk meniduriku? Setelah adikku apa kau juga ingin meniduriku?" tanya Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena mabuk melainkan karena angin malam.

"Sejak awal caraku melihatmu dan Youngwoong adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Kalian tidak sama walaupun wajah kalian mirip. Dimataku kau lebih dari Youngwoong." Ucap Yunho. "Ingin tidur denganmu? Ya. Tentu saja aku ingin. Tetapi aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi pengalaman _one night stand_ saja. Aku ingin serius denganmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bahkan tidak berani menciumku."

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku bila aku melakukannya.

"Kau bahkan sudah meniduri adikku!"

"Ya. Dan kau berbeda dengan adikmu."

"Cium aku!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap lekat wajah yang merona merah itu, menarik pinggang Yunho hingga dada keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain. "Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun, Jae. Jangan memancingku atau aku akan lepas kendali!" Yunho mengingatkan.

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai sepi. Lalu lalang kendaraan dijalan raya pun sudah tidak sepadat sore tadi. Mengeratkan sweternya, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi halte yang kosong. Lampu-lampu merkuri diseberang jalan sana memaparkan sinar pucat seolah sedang mengejek dan menertawakan kebodohannya.

Jaejoong menekuri jalan beraspal di hadapannya dalam diam. "Youngie… kau tahu apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Aku meninggalkan Jung Yunho yang kau cintai itu… aku mencampakannya. Aku puas sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja tetapi entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit dan kesal. Ada kemarahan yang tidak ku mengerti sebabnya." Batin Jaejoong. Matanya serasa memanas seiring kabut tipis yang melingkupinya. "Youngie… aku baru saja tidur dengan Jung Yunhomu, Yunho yang sangat kau puja dan cintai itu. Dia tidak melakukannya dengan kasar, dia lembut dan hangat. Ku lihat wajah paniknya saat aku merasakan kesakitan. Aku jahat padamu karena sudah mencuri orang yang kau cintai. Maafkan aku Youngie… maafkan aku…."

Menghela napas panjang dan berat, Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Perjalan perlahan walaupun ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan nyeri. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa tetapi rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ada perasaan menyesal dan marah, ada perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menyusuri malam itu dengan air mata berlinang.

 **3 3 3**

"Jae…" Yunho segera bangun dari tidurnya. Melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum berjalan kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang semalam terlelap dalam pelukannya –atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang Yunho pikirkan. Setelah menit-menit bergairah penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia lewati bersama Jaejoong, Yunho bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan lagi menjadi orang brengsek. Ia akan seutuhnya menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada Jaejoong, saudara dari orang yang pernah ia sakiti.

Meyakini bahwa orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak berada di dalam kamar yang ia sewa, Yunho bergegas membersihkan diri untuk segera mencari Jaejoong dirumahnya.

 **3 3 3**

"Apa Joongie tidak memberitahumu, Yun? _Aish_ anak itu! Joongie mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah disalah satu universitas terkemuka di Amerika. Pukul 2 pagi tadi usai pulang ia langsung berangkat ke bandara." ucap ibu Jaejoong saat Yunho mendatangi rumahnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum bodoh, berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya. Memasuki mobil itu tanpa tenaga dan langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk membawanya pulang.

"Hei Han Youngwoong, sama seperti dulu… aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku membencimu –bisa dikatakan begitu. Tetapi salahkah aku yang jatuh cinta pada saudaramu? Kini saudaramu mencampakan aku seperti aku mencampakanmu dulu. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini tetapi jikalau ini karma untukku karena sudah jahat padamu maka akan aku terima…." Batin Yunho.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Sekuel menyusul. Tetap jaga kesehatan.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Monday, March 07, 2016

10:33:25 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
